Partly human
by Doctor who girlie
Summary: 10.5/Rose post-JE fluffy, romantic-y type story.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N- Hey howdy hey !!! Just a short note to say this is immediately after JE. Pairings- 10.5, Duplicate Doctor, human Doctor, whatever you want to call him/Rose. **

As the Tardis faded from Bad wolf bay, the Doctor and Rose turned to each other.

"Doctor ?" Rose asked. She looked scared and unsure, child-like, she looked........lost.

"Yeah ?"

"Can I....." She held her arms out.

"Of course."

They put their arms around each other. Rose put her head on his shoulder and he rest his head on top of hers. They held each other, both oblivious to their surroundings.

"Right, you two ! Let go of each other for 2 minutes and we can get going." Jackie yelled at them from across the beach.

They reluctantly let go of each other, the Doctor still had his arm laced around Rose's waist.

"Alright then. We're staying in a hotel tonight and we'll go back to London tomorrow." Jackie told them, and she started walking up the beach.

"So, what are we gonna do when we get back to London ?" The Doctor asked as he and Rose began to follow Jackie.

"Well, we could stay at my Mum and Dad's for a few days, or we could go straight to my flat."

"Option 2 please."

Rose grinned at him. He grinned back and pulled her closer. Neither of them said much else during the walk to the hotel, Jackie, on the other hand, talked non-stop, or rather complained, about being in 'Bloody Norway' and 'at least last time we had a car.'

When she said that, the Doctor felt Rose tense up. The Doctor pressed a kiss against Rose's forehead and said gently ; "It's okay Rose. It's all over now. Yeah ?"

Rose nodded her head and snuggled into his side.

When they'd reached the hotel the Doctor and Rose found with slight disappointment that they were in separate rooms. Their rooms were opposite each other. When they'd got to their rooms there was an awkward tension in the air.

"So....." Rose said.

"Rose ?"

"Yes, Doctor ?"

"........I........I don't want to be alone.........and it's fine if you don't........ but would you mind sharing a room ? We don't have to do anything.......I just wanna be with you......if that's alright ?" He said nervously, rubbing the back of his neck.

"Yeah. Fine....I mean great, I mean.....I feel the same."

"Okay, so, your room or mine."

"Which is biggest ?"

"Check."

They both unlocked their doors.

"Well, this one's pretty big..... I'll just see yours......bloody hell ! It's massive !" Rose said.

"My room it is then."

**A/N- Hope you liked it. It's my first story so reviews will be helpful :-)**


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N- hello ! Me again :-) big hugs to Sunny angel and Kitty Bridgeta for reviewing + story alert-ing and Dispatch rider for story alert-ing, this chapters dedicated to you 3. warning- this chapter may cause fan girls to start drooling. Rated T.**

Rose locked her door then went over to the Doctors room. The Doctor was already laying on the bed, converses on the floor.

"Hey." The Doctor said.

"Hiya," Rose replied as she laid down next to him "God it's boiling in here. Could you open a window ?"

"I already have. It's even worse for me, I'm used to having a cooler temperature. Do you mind if I take my top off ?"

"Why would I ?" Rose asked cheekily "Can I take my jacket off ?" She asked, half-joking.

"Go ahead."

After they'd removed the before mentioned clothing, Rose caught sight of something on the Doctor's shoulder.

"It really is you, isn't it ?" Rose said. Before The Doctor had chance to reply she dived forward, pressing her lips against his. After she pulled way, the Doctor looked at her in a dazed, confused, surprised and delighted way, all at the same time.

"Not that I'm complaining, but what was that all about ?"

"Your mole." Rose said nervously.

The Doctor laughed, "You remember ? I love my mole !"

"So do I."

Rose kissed him again.

"Okay, I _really _love my mole."

Rose giggled softly.

"You know what else I _really _love ?" he asked.

Rose had already guessed the answer but she still pretended she didn't know.

"I don't know, what else do you really love ?"

"You."

"That is the cheesiest thing I've ever heard you say but I don't care...." She lent forward to kiss him again. The Doctor pulled back.

"Don't you think it's my turn ?" He lent forwards and caught Rose's lips in a passionate kiss. The Doctor laced his arms around Rose and slid his hands under Rose's top. She rolled on top of him and started messing with his hair. Suddenly the door flew open.

"Oh, Hiya ! You 2 don't waste any time do you ?" Jackie said. The Doctor and Rose looked up guiltily. "I just wanted to give you these, just in case," Jackie placed a box on the bedside table "Anyway, leave you to it." Jackie left the room. The Doctor and Rose looked at each other, dazed.

"Well, we might as well use them." Rose told him.

"Yeah.....but before we do.......I have to tell you something.........I've never done......it." He said nervously.

"Well, there's nothing wrong with that and as long as we're being honest, neither have I."

"Really ?"

"Yeah. I've always wanted to wait for the right person, and now I know that the right person is you." The Doctor pressed his lips to Rose's again.

Half an our later, they were fast asleep. Unfortunately it was before they had the chance to do anything.

**A/N- So, The Doctor without a top on *in heaven*. What did you think ? Please let me know if I should carry on or not :-)**


End file.
